Highschool
by Lavi the Exorcist
Summary: 'A typical teenage love between two high school boys. One is a bad boy, one is an obedient boy.' KrisHo, slight!ChanDae DLDR! No bash or flame!
1. Chapter 1

**Highschool**

** 'A typical teenage love between two high school boys. One is a bad boy, one is an obedient boy.' **

**Rating: K (for now) **

**Pair: KrisHo, slight!Chandae **

**Disclaimer: I do own the story. But EXO belongs to God, SM Ent., their families, and exostan **

**Warning: sho-ai, OOC, typo(s) DLDR! NO BASH OR FLAME! **

**. **

**.**

** . **

**BUGH **

"A-ah!" Seorang namja berambut hitam mengelus dahinya yang sakit. Ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Namja berambut hitam itu buru-buru mengambil barangnya yang berjatuhan. "Jeoseonghamnida!" Namja pirang yang tadi ditabraknya hanya mendengus dan berjalan pergi.

**PUK **

"AGH!" Namja berambut merah itu memekik saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang namja berambut cokelat yang tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aish! Tidak lucu, Jongdae-ah!"

"Haha! Reaksimu lucu sekali, kau tahu Joonmyeon-ah?! Eh? Yifan sunbae sudah kembali?" Namja berambut cokelat-Jongdae-itu menghentikan tawanya. Joonmyeon menunjuk ke namja pirang tadi yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Jongdae.

.

.

.

**BUGH **

Yifan menonjok pipi seorang namja yang sudah babak belur. Setelahnya, ia menghela nafas dan membersihkan tangannya. Sebenarnya bukan membersihkan juga sih, toh kemejanya juga kotor dan terdapat bercak darah.

"Aku tidak bisa naik kereta atau bus kalau seperti ini." keluhnya. Ia membuka kemeja sekolahnya, menyisakan kaus polos berwarna hitam. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya. "Annyeong Kim ahjussi. Tolong jemput aku di dekat café Lunar."

Yifan menyandarkan dirinya di dinding gang dengan santai. Seolah tidak melihat tumpukan namja yang tadi ia habisi. Ini sudah seperti sebuah rutinitas baginya. Berangkat sekolah, menghajar orang, lalu pulang. Terus seperti itu, monoton.

Yifan menghela nafasnya dan mengeluarkan sepack rokok dari sakunya. Ia mengambil sebatang rokok dan menyelipkannya di mulutnya. Ia enggan menyalakannya. Bukannya ia tidak berani, heck, bahkan mungkin ini sudah batang rokok ke seratus yang saja..

... ia bosan.

.

.

.

"Eomma, aku pergi, ne?" Joonmyeon mengikat tali sepatunya lalu berdiri. Ia tersenyum senang saat mendengar teriakan 'ne' dari eommanya. Ia akan pergi ke rumah Jongdae hari ini. Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk jalan kaki ke rumah Jongdae.

Di jalan, ia sibuk memerhatikan toko-toko. Well, ia baru beberapa minggu di seoul, ia masih belum terlalu hafal daerahnya. Ia terperangah saat melihat toko kue dengan etalasanya. Jujur, kue-kue itu membuatnya lapar dan ia belum sarapan. Joonmyeon memgeluarkan dompetnya dan merengut saat melihat dompetnya hanya berisi dua lembar seribu won. Eommanya lupa memberikannya uang jajan lagi.

"Kau mau kue itu?" Suara seorang namja mengagetkan Joonmyeon akan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan melihat seorang namja berambut putih dengan aksen pink, berdiri di sampingnya. Joonmyeon heran, ini musim panas dan mengapa namja itu mengenakan coat selutut.

"Eum, ne. Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku mau bertanya." pinta Joonmyeon. Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya, memberi izin bagi Joonmyeon. "Kenapa kau memakai coat?"

"Bwahahahaha!" Namja itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan melihat banyak orang memerhatikan mereka. Ia membungkuk-minta maaf-, dan berusaha menenangkan namja itu. Tidak lama kemudian, tawa namja itu pun berhenti. "Bukankah kau seharusnya menanyakan namaku terlebih dahulu?"

"E-eh?" "

Ani, lupakanlah. Senang bertemu denganmu." Namja itu mengusak rambut Joonmyeon dan masuk ke toko kue itu. Joonmyeon bingung melihat namja itu dan memilih mengabaikannya. Ia kembali berjalan dengan lesu, mengingat kue tersebut. Baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, seorang yeoja mengejarnya.

"Ah, tuan, sajangnim menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini untuk tuan." Yeoja itu memberikan kotak bertuliskan nama toko kue tadi.

"Eh? Aku kan tidak membelinya?"

"Entahlah, sajangnim bilang kalau itu hadiah darinya untuk tuan."

"Ah? Berapa aku harus menbayarnya?" Joonmyeon hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya tapi dicegah oleh yeoja itu.

"Sajangnim melarangmu untuk membayar, katanya kalau kau membayar, dia akan merasa tersinggung." terang yeoja itu.

Joonmyeon mengangguk tanda mengerti dan berterima kasih pada yeoja itu. Ia kembali berjalan menuju rumah Jongdae dengan rasa penasaran.

Siapa sajangnim itu sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"Woah! Joonmyeon, kau membawa kue?!" Jongdae berteriak girang saat melihat Joonmyeon di pintu depan rumahnya. Ia mempersilahkan Joonmyeon masuk. Joonmyeon memberikan kue itu pada Jongdae dan Jongdae meletakkannya di meja makan. "Daebak, kau kaya?"

"Eh, waeyo?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung. Jongdae mengangkat kotak kue itu dan menunjuk namanya.

"Kue ini dari pâtiserrie 'Happy Day', kau tidak tahu?" Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Jongdae facepalmed. Jongdae mendekati Joonmyeon dan menyentil dahinya. Joonmyeon meringis dan mengelus dahi putihnya yang memerah. "Kau itu sudah keliling kota belum, sih?"

"Belum, hehe."

"Hah? 3 minggu kau tinggal di sini, dan kau belum keliling kota?" Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum tanpa dosa. Jongdae facepalmed. "'Happy Day' itu pâtiserrie nomor satu di sini. Kualitasnya seperti bakery bintang lima. Dan harganya, bahkan uang jajanku setahun belum cukup untuk membeli sekotak kue di sana."

"Jadi, kue yang kubawa itu mahal?"

"Sangat, Joonmyeon-ah!" teriak Jongdae frustasi. Sungguh! Temannya ini bodoh atau apa?! "Kau membelinya?"

"Ani, seorang pegawai 'Happy Day' memberikannya. Katanya dia disuruh oleh sajangnimnya untuk memberikannya."

"J-jinjja?!"

"Ne."

"Oowaah, daebak Joonmyeon-ah." Jongdae bertepuk tangan. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum senang. "Tunggu, jangan bilang selama 3 minggu ini, kau belum mempelajari soal sekolah kita."

"Ehe, belum." Jongdae menggulung kedua siku kemejanya dan meregangkan tulangnya. Ia menarik kerah Joonmyeon dan menyeretnya ke kamarnya. Joonmyeon meronta dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongdae. "J-Jongdae! Lepas!"

"Ani! Aku akan mengajarimu tentang sekolah kita!"

Dan di sinilah Joonmyeon sekarang. Di lantai kamar Jongdae dengan meja gambar di pangkuannya. Jongdae dan Chanyeol, mengenakan kemeja dan kacamata berdiri di depannya, berpura-pura menjadi guru. Jongdae meminjam papan tulis yeodongsaengnya untuk membantunya.

"Chagi, kau memanggilku jauh-jauh ke rumahmu hanya untuk membantu menjelaskan tentang sekolahmu?" tanya Chanyeol, namjachingu Jongdae. Jongdae mengangguk.

"Kau bisa jadi asistenku." Jongdae menunjuk wajah Chanyeol dengan sebuah tongkat. Chanyeol berdehem dan membetulkan kacamatanya. "Baiklah, Joonmyeon. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan tentang MyungJin High School. Simpan pertanyaan sampai akhir, ne?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah. Myungjin High School, didirikan tahun 1995, oleh pemerintah. Kepala sekolah pertama, blah blah blah. Membosankan." Jongdae menutup buku panduan sekolahnya yang tadi di bacanya. Ia mengambil spidol hitam dari tempat pensilnya. "Cukup dengan sejarah, aku akan menerangkan tentang MyungJin High School saat ini."

"Di MyungJin High School, kau berteman dengan yang sama denganmu. Atlet dengan atlet, populer dengan populer, kutubuku dengan kutubuku. Selalu seperti itu setiap saat, saat pelajaran dan saat istirahat. Satu hal yang pasti, kau tidak akan mau berurusan dengan anak populer. Aku pernah mengalaminya."

"Hanya karena aku tersenyum ke yeoja itu." ejek Chanyeol. Jongdae mendeathglare Chanyeol dan melanjutkan omongannya.

"Di sini tidak ada senioritas. Meskipun begitu, kau pasti tetap memanggil sunbae dengan sebutan 'hyung' atau 'noona'. Oh ya, kau juga harus mengikuti ekskul di sini. Di MyungJin High School ada banyak ekskul. Biasanya murid baru selalu mau ikut ekskul olahraga atau cheerleading." terang Jongdae. "Ada beberapa area yang harus kauhindari di sekolah. Yaitu atap sekolah, gudang belakang, ruang janitor dan ruang geografi di lantai 3. Pertama, atap dan gudang belakang itu bisa dibilang daerah kekuasaan Wu Yifan, namja yang kemarin menabrakmu. Kedua, ruang janitor itu tempat berkumpulnya berandalan lainnya. Ketiga, ruang geografi lantai 3 itu tempat berkumpulnya anak populer. Believe me, it's a love nest."

"Dia pernah salah masuk ke situ, Joonmyeon-ah." Jongdae memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan tongkatnya. Namja berambut hitam itu langsung menutup mulutnya. "

Jadi kurasa itu sudah semua. Ada pertanyaan Joonmyeon-ah?" Joonmyeon langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Apakah ada ekskul yang berhubungan dengan musik, Jongdae-ah?"

"Ne. Ada ekskul paduan suara, gitar, dan band. Di antara ketiga ekskul itu yang paling banyak anggotanya adalah paduan suara, gitar, lalu band. Aku ikut paduan suara, Chanyeol ikut band. Tapi band bahkan tidak bisa disebut ekskul, anggotanya saja hanya Chanyeol dan Yifan."

"Biar saja, mehrong." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya ke Jongdae, mengejeknya. Jongdae hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Joonmyeon mengangkat tangannya lagi.

"A-anu, aku penasaran dengan Yifan." Pertanyaan Joonmyeon membuat Jongdae dan Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya serentak. " E-eh? Apa aku salah berbicara?"

"Salah/Tidak." jawab Jongdae dan Chanyeol serentak. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain bingung.

"Hey, kenapa kau membela raksasa itu? Jelas-jelas dia membawa pengaruh buruk." ucap Jongdae sinis. Matanya dan mata Chanyeol saling menatap tajam. Joonmyeon hanya bisa menatap mereka khawatir. Ia takut Chanyeol akan marah padanya, karena Jongdae membelanya.

"Yang kau panggil raksasa itu sahabatku, dan dia tidak buruk. Mungkin dia memang suka bertengkar tapi dia itu baik." lawan Chanyeol. Joonmyeon perlahan mengangkat tangannya.

"Anu, memangnya Wu Yifan itu kenapa?"

"Dia berandalan di sekolah dan saat kau baru pindah dia sedang diskors selama 2 bulan. Eommanya designer terkenal pemilik brand 'Double U'. Dia ikut ekskul band dengan Chanyeol. Seingatku, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya kecuali Chanyeol, yang entah kelewat pintar atau bodoh untuk berteman dengan berandalan nomor satu di sekolah." Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya mendengar ucapan Jongdae tentang Yifan.

"Jadi, dia tidak mempunyai teman selain Chanyeol?" tanya Joonmyeon. Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dia tidak merasa kesepian?"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." ucap Yifan sambil membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak, lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Saat melewati ruang tengah, sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Figur seorang yeoja. "Eomma."

Yeoja itu menoleh dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Yifan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, memberi isyarat bagi Yifan untuk duduk di sampingnya. Yifan memeluk tubuh eommanya erat. Eommanya terkikik geli dan mengelus surai blonde Yifan. "Kenapa eomma pulang?"

"Eomma ingin mengambil baju, eomma akan pergi ke Stockholm, di sana ada proyek baru. Uang sakumu sudah eomma transfer ke rekeningmu." Nyonya Wu bangkit dan mengambil kopernya. Yifan buru-buru memberikan selembar kertas ke eommanya. "Apa ini?"

"Pertemuan orangtua. Akan diadakan lusa." terang Yifan. Nyonya Wu membacanya sekilas lalu meletakkan surat itu di meja. Dia menatap Yifan dengan rasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, eomma baru kembali minggu depan. Minta tolong pada Kim ahjussi, ne?" Eommanya mengusak surai blonde Yifan dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. "Wo ai ni, Yifan. Annyeong~"

Yifan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa setelah eommanya pergi. Ini juga sudah seperti rutinitas baginya, dia selalu sendirian di rumahnya. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya saat eommanya mengecup keningnya sebelum tidur. Ia lupa bagaimana rasanya makan malam dengan eommanya. Ia lupa bagaimana rasanya kesepian.

_Sendirian sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya. _

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Highschool**

**'A typical teenage love between two high school boys. One is a bad boy, one is an obedient boy.'**

**Rating: K (for now)**

**Pair: KrisHo, slight!Chandae**

**Disclaimer: I do own the story. But EXO belongs to God, SM Ent., their families, and exostan**

**Warning: sho-ai, OOC, typo(s)**

**DLDR! NO BASH OR FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TES **

Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya dan menariknya kembali saat merasakan tetesan air hujan menyentuhnya. Kalau begini, akan sulit baginya untuk pulang. Tidak ada bus yang berhenti di dekat rumahnya, dan dia lupa membawa kartu keretanya. Ia tengah menunggu di beranda rumah Jongdae, menunggu sang pemilik rumah keluar. Tidak lama kemudian, Jongdae keluar dengan payung berwarna hitam.

"Igo, pakai saja payungku. Baru kau kembalikan di sekolah." Jongdae memberikan payung itu ke Joonmyeon.

"Ah, mianhae tadi aku membuatmu bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Jeongmal mianhae!" Joonmyeon membungkukkan badannya, membuat Jongdae kewalahan menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Gwaenchana, Joonie, tidak apa aku memanggilmu begitu kan? Memang seperti itulah hubunganku dengan Chanyeol. Berpacaran bukan berarti tidak pernah bertengkar. Bahkan kalau bertengkar, aku dan Chanyeol bisa saling mogok bicara sebulan." ucap Jongdae. Joonmyeon mengangguk, dan membungkukkan badannya lagi. Ia membuka payung Jongdae, pamit, lalu berjalan pergi. "Ingat Joonmyeon! Jangan dekati Wu Yifan!"

Joonmyeon melangkahkan kakinya di trotoar yang becek. Sesekali cipratan air hujan membasahi sneakersnya. Mulutnya menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Entahlah, sudah jarang sekali ia bernyanyi. Tidak apalah, toh suaranya masih kalah dengan suara hujan.

_"Cheotnun oneun ireon ohue  
Neoege jeonhwareul geol suman itdamyeon gippeul tende"_

_"Beolsseo illyeoni jinanneunde nan ajik miryeon gadeukhaeseo  
"Sseulsseulhae" eoneusae honjatmal"_

_"Neoreul mannamyeon nunmul chaolla  
Babogateun nan amu mal motae  
Malhaejwo meri meri Christmas, annyeong jal jinaeneungeoji"_

_"Nuni naerimyeon meongdeun gaseumi  
Modu hayake da deopyeojige doelkka"_

_"Mianhae jalhaejuji motae  
Huhoeman gadeuk gadeuk haetdeon, geu Christmas"_

**TAP**

Joonmyeon menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati pâtiserrie 'Happy Day'. Jujur, ia masih bingung dengan sajangnim yang memberikannya kue itu. Melihat hujan yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk masuk. Suara lonceng dan bau harum roti menyambutnya. Ia melihat yeoja yang tadi memberinya kue tengah sibuk di belakang kasir. Melihat Joonmyeon, yeoja itu langsung menyapanya.

"Annyeong, kau yang tadi pagi kan?" Tanya yeoja itu. Joonmyeon mendekati yeoja itu dan bisa melihat nametag bertuliskan 'Yooyoung' di apron yeoja itu.

"Ne, apakah aku bisa menunggu hujan reda di sini? Tapi, aku tidak punya uang." Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya. Yooyoung tertawa melihatnya.

"Gwaenchana, sajangnim bisa dibilang sudah memberi free pass bagimu di sini."

"Eh?"

"Dia bilang, 'kalau namja yang kauberi kue tadi datang lagi, biarkan saja dia makan tanpa membayar. Anggap itu traktiran dariku. Tagihannya langsung diberikan padaku saja.'" terang Yooyoung. Joonmyeon makin merasa berhutang pada sang sajangnim. "Oh ya, siapa namamu? Aku tahu kau sudah membaca nametagku, jadi aku tidak usah memperkenalkan diri lagi."

"Aku Kim Joonmyeon." Joonmyeon menggigiti bibirnya gugup. Yooyoung memajukan badannya dan memeluk Joonmyeon erat.

"Kyaaa!"

"Eh?!" Yooyoung melepaskan pelukannya sementara Joonmyeon menatapnya bingung.

"Daritadi, aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak memelukmu, kau tahu?!" ucap Yooyoung. "Ah! Kau manis sekali, seperti boneka porselen!"

"Gomawo? Kurasa.." Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sering orang bilang kalau kulitnya sangat putih, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia dibilang manis. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

PLUK

"Jangan mengganggu pelanggan." Seorang namja berambut hitam melempar sebuah lap ke wajah Yooyoung. Yooyoung menggerutu dan melempar lap itu ke meja.

"Ya! Kim Himchan! Be a gentleman!" gerutu Yooyoung ke namja itu -Himchan-.

"Aku bukan PSY." Himchan menjulurkan lidahnya dan mendekati Yooyoung dan Joonmyeon. "Jadi, kau siapa eh?"

"Teman sajangnim mungkin. Tadi pagi sajangnim menyuruhku memberikan kue ke Joonmyeon." jawab Yooyoung.

"Kim Himchan imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Himchan." Himchan tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Kim Joonmyeon imnida." Joonmyeon menjabat tangan Himchan. "Tapi aku ingin mengoreksi ucapanmu Yooyoung-ssi."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tidak kenal sajangnim 'Happy Day', sajangnim kalian."

.

.

.

**Blub**

"Fuahh" Joonmyeon mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air. Ia tengah berendam di bathtub. Joonmyeon menghiraukan perintah eommanya agar tidak berentam lama-lama. Ia meniup niup poni hitamnya yang menutupi dahinya. Ia rasa sudah saatnya ia menggunting poninya.

Hari ini lumayan melelahkan baginya. Namja berambut putih beraksen pink, sajangnim 'Happy Day', dan Wu Yifan sukses memenuhi pikirannya. Ia penasaran dengan ketiganya terutama Wu Yifan.

Ia bingung kenapa Jongdae melarangnya berteman dengan Wu Yifan, ia rasa Yifan itu tidak buruk. Kalau Yifan memang buruk perangainya, saat ia menabrak Yifan seharusnya Yifan mengatainya dengan kata-kata kasar baru pergi. Tapi Yifan langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Joonmyeon menepuki jidatnya, ia baru ingat sesuatu. Formulir pendaftaran ekskulnya harus diberikan besok. Ia bangkit dan mengosongkan bathtubnya. Ia memakai bathrobe berwarna merah darahnya. Setelah memakai boxer dan sweater abu-abu tua, Joonmyeoon merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Selembar kertas di tangan kirinya dan sebuah pulpen di tangan kanannya. Joonmyeon membaca setiap nama ekskul yang ada. Setelah berpikir untuk beberapa saat, ia memutuskan untuk mencentang salah satu ekskul. Ia menandatangani kertas itu dan meletakkanya di meja nakas. Tidak lama kemudian, ia sudah terlelap di dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

**"YAAAAAHH! MICHYEOSSEO?!"** Joonmyeon sontak menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Jongdae. Ia baru saja tiba di sekolah dan memberitahukan Jongdae tentang ekskul pilihannya. Dan betul saja, Jongdae langsung keberatan. "Kau mau masuk ekskul band?!"

"Ne."

"Wae?!"

"Aku suka menyanyi."

"Kenapa tidak masuk paduan suara saja?!"

"Dulu sudah pernah, dan ternyata membosankan." Sepertinya Jongdae sudah kehabisan bahan untuk berargumen dengan Joonmyeon. Dia mendudukkan dirinya dengan lesu di kursi di depan Joonmyeon. "Jangan bilang formulirnya sudah kau berikan?"

"Sudah."

"Haaahh." Jongdae menghela nafas panjang. Ia angkat tangan dalam hal ini."Terserah kau, Joonmyeon-ah. Asal jangan berteman dengan Wu Yifan."

.

.

.

Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk melihat ruangan ekskul band sepulang sekolah. Jongdae tidak ikut, katanya dia ada les sepulang sekolah. Joonmyeon melihat sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka, dan membaca plakatnya. Studio.

Ia mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Ia melihat Chanyeol dan seorang namja lain berambut cokelat. Mereka tengah memainkan gitar dan entahlah Joonmyeon tidak tahu itu gitar atau bass. Hanya saja dia tidak melihat Wu Yifan di situ.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?"

**DEG**

Joonmyeon merinding mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh ke dan melihat Wu Yifan di sampingnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup, berusaha mencari alasan. Yifan mendekati Joonmyeon, membuatnya tambah mengintimidasi bagi Joonmyeon. "A-anu, aku ingin melihat-lihat... Aku mendaftar untuk ikut ekskul band..."

"Tubuhmu kecil begitu, memangnya kau bisa main alat musik?"

"Aku dengar bandmu belum punya vokalis, ja-jadi, aku ingin menjadi vokalisnya. A-aku juga bisa main piano dan keyboard..." Joonmyeon mundur satu langkah. Aura Yifan benar-benar menyeramkan dan mengintimidasi. Yifan pun maju satu langkah, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Joonmyeon.

"Yak, cukup bermesraannya Wu Yifan." Joonmyeon dan Yifan sama-sama menoleh. Chanyeol dan namja berambut cokelat itu bersandar pada pintu dengan senyuman jahil di wajah mereka. Yifan mendecih dan masuk ke studio, dengan sengaja menyenggol pundak Chanyeol dan namja itu. "Aish, dasar naga. Joonmyeon-ah, kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Ah, aku mendaftar masuk ke ekskul band." Sontak Chanyeol dan namja-berambut-cokelat itu bersorak senang.

"Gomawo! Ayo masuk!" Namja-berambut-cokelat itu menarik tangan Joonmyeon masuk. "Ohya, kau pasti belum mengenalku. Zhang Yixing imnida!"

"Kim Joonmyeon imnida." ucap Joonmyeon. "Chanyeol-ah, bukankah anggota ekskul band hanya kau dan Wu Yifan?"

"Ah, memang. Yixing bukan seorang anggota, dia kadang membantu kami, karena kami tidak mempunyai bassist. Dan kemampuan Yixing benar-benar hebat." Chanyeol menepuk punggung Yixing. "Memang kau benar-benar ingin menjadi vocalist Joonmyeon-ah?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah, kau akan kami terima. " teriak Chanyeol. "Tapi, dengan syarat. Kau tahu kan hati seorang Wu Yifan sangat dingin dan keras?"

"Ya!" teriak Yifan. Chanyeol hanya menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Syarat agar kau diterima adalah, kau harus bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Wu Yifan!"

"Eh?!"

"Ya! Park Chanyeol!"

**TBC**


End file.
